1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for monitoring the flow of the nasal breath, and for making this information immediately available to the user with stereo headphones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Breath monitors currently in use monitor the flow of breath through the mouth. The problem with these breath monitors is that they are unsuitable for use which is specifically directed towards relaxation and stress reduction, because the breathing techniques which have been found productive for relaxation and stress reduction require that the breath be directed through the nostrils. In addition, it is useful to examine the flow through each nostril seperately, because variations in their relative magnitudes have been shown to be both an indicator and a controller of the ultradian rhythm, a rhythm which is of fundamental importance in the regulation of physiological states in the body and their corresponding correlates in the mind. Finally, none of the breath monitors currently in use provide the user with an immediate output which is representative of the balance and smoothness of the breath. This is a problem because the user is then deprived of the benefit of feedback, which enhances the depth of relaxation and stress reduction. This invention eliminates these problems.